Crushed Valentine
by JessDS
Summary: One-shot. AH Jasper's excited about Valentine's Day, but discovers the ultimate betrayal the night before. By who, he would have never guessed! Read and Review.


**Entry for Jasper's Darlin's "Love Bites" Contest**

**An Anonymous Lovers Scorned Valentine's Contest**

**Title: **_**Crushed Valentine**_

**Lover Scorned and POV: Jasper **

**Rating: M…just to be safe (no lemons, just language)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related...that all belongs to S. Meyer!**

* * *

**_~*~ Crushed Valentine ~*~_**

I am so excited about tomorrow. It's Valentine's Day and I'm planning on asking Bella to marry me. I've got the whole day planned out just the two of us; it's going to be so great! I just know she is going to say yes. We've been together a little over a year and it's been_ so_ amazing.

When I first thought this was something I wanted to do, I didn't have a clue as to what or how I should go about doing it, so I went to the only person I would trust – my dad. He has been a great help getting things planned with me. We talked for hours once I told him I wanted to ask Bella to be my wife.

Over the past few weeks, something had been off between my parents but I couldn't tell what it was. That night, however, not only did I talk to my dad, but he talked a little to me as well. That was the first night that I, myself, noticed something was different with my mom.

_(Flashback)_

_I was on my way over to my parents' house to talk to my father about how to plan the perfect Valentine's Day for my Bella. I had called him earlier in the day to make sure he would be home before I drove there. He has been spending a lot of time at the hospital lately and I didn't want to drive there for nothing. _

_When I got there I could see through the window by the side door that Mom in the kitchen preparing something at the counter. I always use the side entrance to let myself in since it's closer to where I park in the drive._

_Walking into the kitchen, I smiled at my mother's greeting. She didn't even look up from what she was doing. _

"_Hey sweetheart, I wasn't expecting to see you today."_

"_Yeah, I was just stopping by to talk to Dad about a few things. Is he in his study?" At the sound of my voice she turned around rather swiftly, with a surprised look on her face. Was she expecting someone else to be coming over, using the side door and just letting himself in? _

"_Oh, Jasper. Um, yes, he's in his study."_

_I started walking toward the door leading to my father's study, but turned back to my mother before I left the room, "Thanks Mom. I'll see you when I'm done talking with Dad. O.K.?"_

"_Well, I probably won't be here when you're done with your father. I have to leave in about thirty minutes or so. Tonight is game night with the girls."_

_Walking back to her, I placed a light kiss on the top of her head and told her, "That's quite alright Mom. I'll talk to you some other time, or maybe we can grab lunch together when we're both free. How's that sound to ya?"_

_She looked up at me with a small, hesitant smile, "Sounds good, Jasper."_

"_Mom, are you okay? Is there anything bothering you? If you want to talk, I'm here, anytime. You know that, right?" She caught me off guard by hugging me tightly to her. We stayed in that embrace for a few minutes before she pulled back a little, looking up at me but not meeting my eyes._

"_I'm fine baby; it's nothing I can't take care of. Now go talk to your father so I can finish up here before I'm late." I gave her another quick hug and a kiss before telling her that I loved her and reminding her that she could talk to me if she needed to and then headed out of the kitchen, towards my father's study._

_Something was definitely wrong with my mother. I mean, I could tell by just looking at her. I wish she felt that she could talk to me about whatever it was that was bothering her, or at least talk to my father. When I first walked thru the door, it was like she _was _almost expecting someone else to be coming in, but even she and my father use the front door, not that one. Then when I asked her if she wanted to have lunch together one day so we could catch up, she was hesitant about it, like she really didn't want to. That's so not my mother at all, she is usually the one to ask me about doing lunch together and I'm the one that doesn't want to._

_Now that I think about it, I can't remember a time when I have come over and she wasn't full of questions for me. How have I been? What have I been up to lately? How things were going with me and Bella? She didn't even mention Bella once, which was even stranger. Esme totally loves Bella like her own daughter and she didn't ask how she is doing or anything. I wonder if Dad has any clue what's going on with her; I have no idea whatsoever. _

_As I was approaching the door to my dad's study he called out, "Come on in, Jasper!"_

_I opened the door, chuckling to myself. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk piled with paperwork, journals and books – nothing out of the norm for him. I sat in a chair across from him and asked,  
_

_"How'd you know I was there or that it was even me for that matter?"_

"_Jasper," he said with a little laugh of his own, "you're the only person I've been expecting and you made enough noise walking down the hall. How could I not know it was you coming? Now, what's got you all excited that you needed advice from your old man here?" As he was talking, I took the time to get a closer look at him. He looked worn-out, stressed and could probably benefit from a few good nights of sleep._

"_Well Dad, I've decided to ask Bella to marry me and I need your help with a few details so everything goes as planned."_

_(End flashback)_

My father and I talked for a few hours that night about what I was planning and how everything was going to work out. I'm going to have everything ready before I pick Bella up so Dad doesn't have too much to do for me. We also talked a little bit about what might be going on with Mom. We talked about different things that could be affecting her but she wouldn't talk to either of us so we didn't have much to go on. At one point, I suggested there might be someone else but we both disagreed because my mother is just not that type of person and we knew that.

I'm going to take Bella for a picnic on the beach a little before sunset, but first we're going to catch an early movie. While we are at the theatre, my father's going to pick up the picnic stuff and have it set up when we arrive. He's using his connections to get the meal from Bella's favorite restaurant that doesn't do carry out orders. Once we are done with our meal, we will go for a walk along the water, and then once the sun is just setting, I'm going to get down on one knee and pop the question.

Cheesy, cliché and all that, I know, and totally not my style at all so there's no way Bella will be expecting it! There's nothing I won't do for my Bells and she pretty much knows it, but I do have to make this day so special for her. Seriously, we will remember this day for the rest of our lives and tell this story to our children and grandchildren someday.

A few days ago, I went to my family's jeweler and found a ring that was perfect for my Bella, nothing over the top but also not too simple either. I had to get it sized so it wasn't ready until today, but I didn't get off in time to pick it up. Another thing Dad's helping me out with – he picked up the ring on his lunch break and now I'm on my way to my parent's house to pick it up from him.

He doesn't get off work until 9, and won't be home until about 9:30, but I figured if I got there a little early I would have a chance to talk to my mother. She's not expecting me to be coming over tonight and I still haven't told her about my plans to propose to Bella. Normally I would have, and I was going to tell her when we talked over lunch, but she never called. So now I want it to be a surprise that Bella can tell my mom about herself.

Okay, that's peculiar. Bella's car is parked in my parent's drive and I don't recall her saying anything to me about coming over here for anything; guess she needed to talk to Esme . I'm glad that they get along with each other so well and Bella feels comfortable talking with her since her own mother lives so far away. My mom's such a huge part of my life and I don't think I'd be happy if the girl I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with didn't get along with her. Then again, Esme pretty much gets along with everyone.

I get out of my car and as I am approaching the kitchen window, movement catches my attention. The scene before me stops me dead in my tracks…What. The. Fuck!

My brain can't really comprehend what it's seeing, or maybe it just doesn't want to.

Mom and Bella…..

Bella and _my mother…holy shit_!

They're kissing, and not just any kiss on the cheek saying bye! No, this is one intense kiss they've got going on. One of my mom's hands is in Bella's hair and the other one is at her waist. Bella's got one hand palming my mother's breast; the other is behind my mom's neck. If Bella were kissing any other female like that I would be a whole lotta turned on right now. But this is my mother, and that's just not something I want to be seeing! I don't even like to see my parents' chaste kisses, this is just wrong on so many levels.

Even though I'm seeing this with my own eyes, I still don't understand what's going on. For some reason I take out my cell phone from my pocket and take a picture of what they are doing. Why? I really have no clue, but you never know when it might be useful.

I really don't think I can talk to my mother like I had originally come over for and I have to get away from here, away from them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How did this happen? How did everything get so messed up? Bella and I have never been so happy and content with each other then we are now; at least I thought we were.

Not once has she said something to me about her being unhappy about anything. She hasn't even given out a single clue that would have even slightly suggested that she wasn't happy with me anymore.

If she wasn't happy with me and wanted someone else, she could have just said something to me. She could have had anyone that she wanted, why did it have to be my mother?!

And I used to think my mother and I had such a close relationship. I mean, we did up until about a week or two ago. That's when she started acting weird toward my father and me. I guess this would explain everything; that must be when this thing between the two of them started.

My father. Fuck…how is he going to handle this? I have to tell him, I can't _not_ tell him. Would he even believe me? It's not like I would make something like this up but it is really hard to believe. If I hadn't seen it for myself then I probably wouldn't believe it either.

What am I going to do? I could just call both of them out on it, but then it would end up being me against them if they denied it.

My phone ringing pulled me from my depressing thoughts. _Please don't let it be Bella_; I just couldn't handle talking to her right now. The caller ID said it was my dad, shit, what time is it? How long have I been sitting here in my car? It's already after ten, no wonder he's calling me. I've been here for two whole hours!

"Hey Dad."

"Son, where are you? I was expecting you to be here when I got home."

"Yeah, um, sorry about that. I, uh, something came up and I sort of lost track of time but I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm on my way already." I still didn't really know what I was going to tell him once I got there.

"Jasper, are you alright?" he questioned, worried now by my excuse.

"No, not really, but like I said; I'm on my way and I'll explain everything to you once I get there."

Somberly he responded, "Okay son, I'll be in my study waiting for you to get here. Be careful." I hung up without replying to him.

Glancing around my surroundings, I realized I was parked about two, maybe three miles away from my parent's house. My mind was working on auto pilot when I left since I really didn't recall stopping here, much less getting into my car to start with.

I pulled a u-turn and headed back to my parent's place. Once I got there I stayed in my car; I really didn't want to get out and go in there. I didn't want to have to face the reality that this is actually happening to me. Plus, I didn't want to be the one to tell my father that his wife was not only cheating on him, but was cheating on him with their son's girlfriend. This was going to be a great conversation that neither of us would be forgetting about!

With that thought in mind, I grabbed my phone and went to find him. Of course, he was in his study with the door open, waiting for me.

I walked in, shut the door and locked it, which earned a funny look from him, and then sat down across from him without saying a single word or looking at him.

And I just sat there, starring at the floor in front of me. I could see him looking at me rather intently, from the corner of my eye. I'm not sure how long we sat in silence before he said something. _How am I supposed to do this? _

"Son, what's going on, this behavior is unlike you."

"I really don't know how to explain this Dad." Maybe I should have Googled this while I was sitting in my car…shit; at this point I think anything would help me.

"Are you in some sort of trouble son?"

I still hadn't looked up at him so as I got to the point I met his gaze. "No Dad, nothing like that. There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to be direct – Mom is cheating on you."

He laughed. He really fucking laughed at me!

"Jasper, where on earth would you get that crazy idea from? You know your mother would never do that sort of thing."

"I know this is hard to believe, trust me, I don't want to believe it either, but I saw her Dad. I saw her! I came early to pick up the ring from you so I could have a chance to talk with her and I saw her with my own two eyes." I was really starting to get pissed now, he didn't believe me.

"Well, who is he?" he asked dejectedly.

Now for the kicker, "It's not really a matter of _he_ dad," when I said this he had a little smile on his face, he really thinks she didn't cheat, "it uh, was. Fuck! It was Bella. Mom and Bella were kissing in the kitchen when I came and I saw them through the window."

By the end of this I was fucking crying like a little bitch. Jasper _fucking_ Cullen does **not** fucking cry! Why is this getting to me so much…duh Jasper, because you fucking love her, that's why!

"Calm down son, I'm sure there is a rational explanation for what you saw. Are you sure you didn't misinterpret what you saw? Did you ask them abo…"

I cut him off before he could even finish, "Why can't you just believe me? I know what I saw and there was NO misinterpretation and why would I be lying about this Dad!"

"It's not that I don't believe you son, it's just this is a little out there Jasper."

My phone! Why didn't I remember this before?! Thank you whoever invented cell phones with cameras. This would prove it to him. I took my phone out and went to the picture.

"Now, you tell me how I got the wrong impression about this!" showing him the phone. His surprised gasped confirmed that he now had no doubt that I was telling the truth.

He sat, staring at my phone in his hand for a good five minutes before he finally looked up at me. "I…I am so sorry for doubting you, but I really didn't think Bella would do this to you, much less your mother." I had never seen anyone so broken.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night Dad packed a small bag and stayed at my house. The sad thing about the whole situation is that Mom never called him to see where he was or if he was even coming home.

I didn't sleep that night. I laid in my bed, looking at nothing on my ceiling, thinking over everything that has happened.

Yeah, Bella hurt me. She hurt me very badly but I knew I would get over it somehow. I did love her and part of me still loves her but we weren't together that long and like the saying goes, there are other fish in the sea.

I was mainly concerned with my father. He was hurt way worse then I was. He and my mother were married for 26 years this year. I knew I had to help him get through this.

The next day, Valentine's Day, I went to take Bella's things to her that were at my place and get mine from her. She was supposed to be at work when I went, or so I thought, but she was there. Surprise, surprise, another lie! What elsehad she been lying about?!

She was sitting on the couch watching tv when I walked in, "Hey Jazz, what are you doing here? And what's in the box?"

"Your shit. You can take my things to my parents' house and I will get it all later." I was turning to leave but she stopped me.

"Honey what's wrong, talk to me." She almost had me believing that she was really hurt by this.

"Don't _honey_ me Bella. I saw you with my mother last night in her kitchen. I ca…I can't look at you right now. I have to go." She sat back down on the couch and told me she could explain. _Yeah right_.

"There's nothing to explain Bella, I can't forgive you or my mother," I took the ring out of my pocket and tossed it to her on the couch, "you might as well have this. I have no need for it anymore."

She opened the box as I started out the door, "Wait Jasper, you really need to hear what I have to say." The way she said it and the look on her face told me I really wasn't going to like it, I should have just left, but nope I listenedto what she said.

I'm actually glad you saw us. I knew who Esme was before we started dating. I have always wanted _her_, not you Jasper. I was just using you to get a way to Esme!

_WHAT THE FUCK!!!_

I would never look at another Valentine's Day the same way again!

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to Denise (dtav) for her awesome beta skills! I had this idea in my head and decided to go for it, hope you like it. Thanks to Amy (Ealasaid77) for helping when I was stuck! Feel free to hit the review button and tell me what you think!


End file.
